Nicknames
by HMOrange216
Summary: It took over five hundred texts and two hand written notes for me to finally agree to go out with him. That popular albino. Whom I might just have a tiny crush on. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Prussia x Reader


**Prussia x Reader: Nicknames**_  
_

_(Name),_

_You have been given the chance to date the Awesome Me, a.k.a Gilbert Beilschmidt._

_Check the box below with your answer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Awesome._

I reread that note at least three times before I was actually able to understand the meaning behind it. Gilbert. Beilschimdt. As in, THE Gilbert Beilschimdt? Popular Albino with an ego the size of Mount Everest? Member of the Bad Touch Trio that I kind of have a crush on? I think yes.

Fishing a pen out of my pocket, I read the choices that he gave me. Only to find that there was only one:

_Awesome!_

* * *

That idiot is too full of himself sometimes. Well two can play this game. Drawing another box next to his, I made a check in it and wrote _Maybe._ Folding the note neatly in half, I made my way across the wall to his locker and slipped it in.

The next day, I found yet another note from Gilbert.

_Frau,_

_Can the Awesome Me at least get your number?_

It said with an extra note on the bottom:

_Your number here _

I did have my doubts about giving him my number, but in the end, I decided that no harm could come out of this, so why not? What could go wrong? With only two minutes left till class starts, I hastily scribbled my number and popped the note in his locker.

* * *

Okay, I take that all back. Giving Gilbert my number was the worst. Idea. I've. Ever. Had. I check my phone after first period and guess what? I am bombarded with texts asking me to go out with him. Even worst, he's got his best friends, Antonio and Francis, to help him the day, I continued to ignore the texts and by the end of the school day, I came out with 567 texts just from Gilbert alone! Oh, those three better be getting their pocketbooks ready, because they are SO paying my phone bill this month.

I decided to agree and go out with him. It's either that or I'm stuck with a $500 bill and the possibility of getting grounded. I replied to his messages with an "Okay, fine." Immediately, he responds, directing me to meet him behind the school.

I followed his instructions and walked behind the main school building, glad to find it empty. Meeting him was hard enough already. I don't need a horde of fangirls here to provide me with some extra 'encouragement'.

There he is. Leaning casually against the wall. He was in his school uniform, with the tie loosely done, checking his phone. It should be illegal for someone to look this hot, or in his words, awesome. He made something as simple as looking at his phone, sexy. A little while later, my own phone vibrated in my hand, interrupting my intense staring session. It was a text from him, asking where I was. _I'm already here. _I replied. His head snapped up and looked around until he finally spotted me. His mouth stretched into a huge grin and he waved at me. Just that little gesture set my cheeks on fire. I quickly walked over before I could embarrass myself, like trip on a rock or something.

"Hey." I half-whispered.

"Hey frau! I thought you'd never come!"

"Sorry," _It's because I was too busy staring at your face! _"So, where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno. Let's just walk around for a bit." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. His hand was really...warm.

We suddenly stopped under a tree and I realized that we were at the school's courtyard.

"(Name)," I turned at the sound of my name. "I have to tell you something." His voice sounds serious with just a hint of nervousness. Was that a blush on his face? I must be seeing things. Note to self, call the therapist later.

"Yes?" I tilt my head to one side and he continued.

"I like you a lot! When I first met you, I thought that you were an awesome frau, not as awesome as the Awesome Me of course, but I'm just wondering...do you want to be mein awesome girlfriend?" If he wasn't blushing before, he certainly is now. In fact, his red face rivaled the redness of Antonio's tomatoes.

After his Awesomeness' speech, I giggled. Before long, those giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"What's so funny!" He asked, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...I've never seen you so serious!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and straightened myself up. "But yes, I would love to be your 'awesome' girlfriend." He flashed a grin at me and pulled me into a toight hug, capturing my lips along the way. The action causght me off guard, but soon, I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his surprisingly soft hair.

We must've stayed like that for quite a while because before I knew it, we seperated and the school janitor was standing ten feet away scolding us about PDA, and how we were still in school, and detenion, and stuff.

"Um Gilbert, what should we do?" I whispered.

"Hm...the Awesome Me thinks that we should..run!" Together, we bolted out the door and the janitor threw his mop at us. Thankfully, it missed.

We stopped at the nearby park to catch our breath.

"Hey (Name), now that you're mein girlfriend, can I call you (Nickname)?" A nickname? I didn't know he was into this kind of stuff, how cute.

"As long as you let me call you by a nickname."

"Sounds fair."

"Okay, how about Gil?"

"What? That's boring."

"Fine. Gilbo?"

"Does that name make me sound fat?" I giggled.

"I guess it kinda does, huh. Well, how about...er," I searched my brain for nicknames. "Gilly-Willy-Kins?"

"That's not awesome at all, frau."

"The **Awesome **Gilly-Willy-Kins?"

"Yeah! That's more like it! Awesome. Like me."

"Yay!" I gave him a hug and pecked his cheek.

"So (Nickname)," he snaked his arm around my waist. "now that we're done with all that naming stuff, you wanna see my awesome five meters?" I pushed him away.

"Hell no!"


End file.
